


You Smiled And The Spell Was Cast

by notafamousperson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not the dirty kind of dancing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafamousperson/pseuds/notafamousperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teaches Steve how to dance, and the night ends differently than they had originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smiled And The Spell Was Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from At Last by Glenn Miller.

"Steve, pal, we've got ourselves a double date," Bucky yells out as soon as he opens the door to the small apartment they share. He closes the door with his foot and slips off his shoes, walking over to where Steve sits at their small, rickety kitchen table, sketching another advertisement poster for whatever business that hired him that day.

"Oh we do, do we?" Steve smiles, not looking up from his work. The drawing isn't halfway done, and it still looks good enough to be in a museum with those big artists that were painting angels before Bucky was born. The muscular man in the picture is looking off into the distance, explosions that look all too real going off behind him.

Bucky's heart warms at Steve's small smile, and he can't help but give a wide, open-mouthed grin right back at him. "Yes, we are, and you need to get dressed. We're going dancing with Patty, you know Patty, right? Works at that diner down the street from us? Anyways, Patty and Beth. Beth's her friend."

"Buck, you know I don't know how to dance. I'll skip out tonight. I've gotta finish this, anyway," Steve says, and the smile is off his face, therefore the smile is off Bucky's face.

"C'mon, Stevie! You can't let down a pretty dame! And when was the last time you went out for anything other than work?" Bucky asks. He pulls out a chair next to Steve, flips it around, and sits on it backwards.

Steve rubs his face, smearing charcoal all over his cheek. Bucky has to fight back the urge to laugh, and also not to reach out and wipe it away. He doesn't tell Steve that it's there, though he doesn't know why.

"I would love to, really, but I can't dance. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone," Steve's cheeks color at the thought of stepping on a girl's feet or tripping and falling flat on his face.

"I'll teach you, then," Bucky blurts out before he knows what he's doing. Steve is just as surprised as Bucky is by the outburst, judging by the shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Steve asks. The tips of his ears are pink and his cheeks turn redder.

"I mean, if that's okay with you. I mean- if you wanna- I don't know, um. Learn how to dance? I could teach you how." Bucky stammers out, embarrassed by how awkward he was. Steve and him are never awkward together. Even sitting in silence together is comfortable, or sharing a bed in the winter when the heat isn't working and Bucky worries that Steve will catch a cold. Things just aren't supposed to be awkward between them.

"Okay," Steve replies.

"What?" Bucky says, not expecting Steve to say yes in a million years.

"I said okay. Unless you don't want to anymore," Steve says.

"No!" Bucky yelps, then blushes furiously before correcting himself, "I mean, yeah, I still wanna."

"Okay then, let's do it," Steve sets down the pencil he was using, and pushes out the chair he was sitting in. When Bucky doesn't move, just stares at Steve with his mouth wide open, he says, "Well?" and Bucky scrambles after him.

Steve walks into the living room, and Bucky follows suit. They stand in front of each other awkwardly, until Steve, always the brave one despite popular belief, finally reaches out and grabs Bucky's hand and laces his fingers in between Bucky's. "Where do I, uh," Steve says, raising his other hand.

This snaps Bucky out of whatever trance he was in. "Oh, uh," he grabs Steve's hand and puts it on his shoulder, "I'll lead a few times, then you can give it a try if you want." He puts his own hand on Steve's hip.

"Sounds like a plan," Steve says.

Bucky chuckles, more a huff of air than a laugh. Steve and him stand a foot apart, neither moving. Bucky is looking at Steve, his eyes, hidden behind his long eyelashes, blue and wide and nervous. His lips, pink and plump, and Bucky wonders if Steve has had his first kiss yet. He must have, who could resist-

"Uh, Buck?" Steve says, and Bucky blinks, looking back up to his eyes. "You've kinda been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"Sorry! Sorry, just... thinking about which one I should teach you first. How about the Waltz? It's pretty easy, all you gotta do is move in circles," Bucky says, shaking his head to try to get focused. He is supposed to be teaching Steve how to dance, and he'll be damned if he doesn't do just that before they leave tonight.

"That's alright with me," Steve says, so Bucky teaches him the Waltz. They start off slow, Bucky counting out the rhythm, '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, ow," until Steve counts in his head and Bucky starts to hum. Steve has his tongue poked out of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed, as he looks down at his feet, trying not to step on Bucky's feet. Bucky has a lazy smile on his face as he watches Steve's concentration.

"You know, if you're looking down at your feet all night, a dame's not gonna be very impressed," Bucky says. Steve looks up at him.

"Oh? And what would you do to impress a dame?" Steve smirks at him. He doesn't look back down at his feet.

"Well, first off, there wouldn't be so much space between us," Bucky pulls Steve towards him, and Steve falls into his chest, knocking the air right out of him.

"Huh," Steve breathes. A part of Bucky wants to worry over him, make sure that he isn't having an asthma attack, but he reminds himself that they've been dancing slow, and Steve would let him know if he was having trouble breathing.

"Then, I'd get her to look at me." Bucky takes his hand off of Steve's hip momentarily to use two fingers to tilt Steve's head up towards his own face. He then wipes the charcoal off of Steve's cheek from earlier. He whispers, voice deep, "had some charcoal on your cheek."

Steve's eyes are half-lidded and his lips are slightly parted, and Bucky wants to close the gap between them, to nip at Steve's bottom lip until he opens his mouth to invite Bucky in, but that would be wrong. He's wrong to have thoughts like that. But... Steve feels so right, a perfect fit against him, so he elects to ignore all common sense for one night. Just this one night, then he'll go to church and pray that God takes away the desire to kiss his best friend.

"What else would you do, Buck?" Steve breathes out. He looks as dazed as Bucky feels, and Bucky knows then that this... whatever this is, is not one-sided.

Bucky leans forward and whispers in Steve's ear, "I'd tell her how pretty she was, I'd whisper in her ear, and I'd let her know how amazing she was. How perfect I thought she was."

Steve's eyes are closed when Bucky leans back. He takes a deep breath, and says, "You want to know what I would do next?"

"What would you do next?" Steve whispers back. He opens his eyes and looks at Bucky. All Bucky can think about is how beautiful Steve looks, how perfect this feels. Steve leans into him and says, "Buck, please. I want to know what you'd do next."

And that's all the push Bucky needs before he whispers, "then I'd kiss her," and he puts his head down at the same time that Steve leans up, and their mouths are being pushed together, and Steve is making these noises in the back of his throat that sound like he's purring, and Bucky thinks that this is the best kiss he's ever had in his life. It's slobbery and it's wet, but it's warm and it's Steve.

Steve brings his other hand up and laces it behind Bucky's neck. He pulls away for a second, and Bucky begins to panic, but he just sucks in a big gulp of breath, and he puts their lips together again. Then, Steve nips at Bucky's lip, and Bucky opens his mouth, inviting Steve in, and Steve is in Bucky's mouth, sucking and nipping his lips. Bucky bites at Steve's lip, and Steve gasps and pulls at the hairs at the nape of Bucky's neck. He runs his hands through Bucky's hair a few times, and Bucky moans. They kiss for a few minutes, then Steve breaks away breathing heavily.

Bucky immediately begins to worry. "Stevie?" he breathes, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says between gasps, "just out of breath."

"Come on, let's sit on the couch," he pulls Steve over to the couch and sits him down. He takes the seat next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder, rubbing up and down while Steve tries to catch his breath.

"You're a pretty good teacher," Steve says, after he can breathe properly again. 

Bucky chuckles against him, "You're not too bad of a student." He presses a kiss to Steve's forehead. Steve leans into the kiss, turning up so that their lips meet.

"I guess," Steve says. "You want to teach me some more?" He asks, and Bucky fights back a manly whimper at the sound of his voice.

"God, yes," he gasps. Steve turns his head, and Bucky meets his lips again. This time, Bucky bites Steve's bottom lip first, asking for permission. Steve sucks on Bucky's lip and opens, giving Bucky the space to stick his tongue in his mouth. Steve tastes so good, like peppermint and the herbal tea he drinks to keep himself from getting a sore throat.  
Bucky could get used to tasting Steve.

Bucky finally pulls Steve into his lap, and Steve immediately puts his hands in Bucky's hair. "Love it when you do that," Bucky moans. Steve smiles against his lips and tugs on his hair.

They kiss for a while longer, until Steve pulls back again. He bites his kiss-swollen lips, and Bucky bites back a groan. "We should probably talk about this before we do anything stupid," Steve says.

"Alright," Bucky says. He immediately gets nervous.

"How do you feel about me?" Steve asks, searching Bucky's face. He looks hopeful.

That was not what he was expecting. He thought Steve would say that this was only a one time thing, just for tonight, and then they would have to go on with their lives like it never happened. Like Steve never kissed Bucky so hard he got dizzy. "Whaddaya mean?" Bucky asks.

"I mean like, what did that mean to you?" Steve asks. He slips off of Bucky's lap and sits next to him, turned towards him.

Bucky's jaw works for a minute, "Well, I certainly- enjoyed that, and. I really, really- like you. A lot. And, I would really, really like to keep doing that. Because I- I kinda. Love you. Um. A lot."

"You love me?" Steve asks. He's looking at Bucky wide-eyed, like it wasn't obvious by what they just spent the last thirty minutes doing.

"I'm in love with you, punk." Bucky gives Steve a lopsided smile, and Steve punches him in the arm softly.

I'm in love with you too, jerk." Steve smiles back at him. He leans forward and kisses Bucky, just a quick peck on the lips, and Bucky kisses him back.

"We should get ready for that double date, then?" Steve asks.

"What?" Bucky says, forgetting completely about the whole reason any of this happened in the first place.

"The double date. With Patty and Beth," Steve talked slowly, like Bucky was a young child that didn't understand the rules of a game.

"Oh, yeah," Bucky says. He leans in and kisses Steve again, just because he knows he can. He does it again to remind himself again. Then he kisses him again, longer, deeper this time, because he doesn't want to stop ever again.

They keep kissing, and soon Steve is laying down on their couch, and Bucky is on top of him, holding his weight off of Steve by putting his elbows on either side of Steve's body. "We should get ready," Steve says between kisses.

"Yeah," Bucky nods, but he leans back down to kiss Steve again.

"Mean it, Buck," Steve tries, "can't stand the girls up."

Bucky nods again, "okay," and kisses Steve again, long and soft. Then he kisses him again. Then he rubs his hand over Steve's jaw, and he kisses him again.

They're ten minutes late for their double date, and they leave twenty minutes early because "Steve isn't feeling very well think he might be coming down with something sorry," and the girls nod and thank them for a fun night, even if it didn't last very long. They say "we should do this again some time," and Bucky smiles and nods while rushing Steve down the street.

They get home and barely make it into the apartment before they have their hands all over each other. "Bucky," Steve says between kisses.

"Yeah," Bucky kisses Steve's neck, sucks a small mark on his collarbone, and moves back up to his lips.

"We should," Bucky kisses him, "go to the couch."

Bucky nods. They kiss, Steve leaned against the door with Bucky over him, until they both can't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read this far! If you liked it, then feel free to leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
